dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Branch
Branch is the deuteragonist from the Trolls and Trolls 2. He is voiced by Justin Timberlake. Background Personality Branch is the over-cautious paranoid survivalist in Troll Village, who lives in fear of invasion from the Bergens. The only Troll in the village who doesn't sing, dance or hug, Branch lives a disgruntled existence, constantly trying to prepare for the worst. He’s constantly flummoxed by the over-the-top positivity of the other Trolls. Over the course of the film, Branch is challenged to embrace his inner Troll, even if it includes a dreaded burst of singing and dancing. Appearance He has straight black hair and has grayish like skin. He wears a green leafy vest and brown shorts with green patches and stitches on it. His true colors consists of having teal skin and royal blue hair, his color turned gray after he lost his grandmother due to his singing. When all the trolls lost their hope and turned gray, Branch regained his original colors by singing their hopes up, including his own, too. Trivia *Branch's voice actor, Justin Timberlake, also voiced Arthur "Artie" Pendragon from Shrek the Third. *Unlike most Trolls, at the beginning, Branch dislikes hugs and always tries to avoid Hug Time. *It is unknown what happened to Branch's parents, though it is theorized that they sacrificed themselves to save Branch and possibly Grandma Rosiepuff from being eaten. *Branch was a child sometime before the Trolls escaped from Bergen town, which makes him in his mid to late twenties by the events of the film, meaning that he is older than Poppy. *It can be implied at various moments in the film before he regained his true colors, that he longed to be happy again and was quite lonely, for example when he looked sadly at invitations he was given in his bunker, and when he looked sad when Poppy was leaving his bunker. *Branch may suffer from manic depression. *Considering that he became gray when he was a child, Branch has been without his true colors for most of his life. *Branch has had feelings towards Poppy for some time. This can be concluded by the fact he has been keeping Poppy's cards for a while. Also when Branch was telling Bridget romantic things to say to King Gristle Jr. he was looking at Poppy. He later confirms this when he confesses his love for her while singing True Colors. **Branch dislikes Creek. This could be because of Poppy's former crush on him. This was seen when: • When Poppy said that Creek was also kidnapped by the Chef, Branch rolled his eyes. • When Poppy flirtaneously saying goodnight to Creek's picture, Branch angrily shouted "And goodnight, Poppy!" • He immediately chokes Creek by his hair when Chef showed Creek to be the one who will help her find the other Trolls. But after Creek said he will be selling them out, Branch is seen very glad when Poppy angrily chokes Creek by her hair. *Branch disdains playful humor so much he chased the cloud who was just playfully teasing him with a tree branch, trying to attack him. *Branch is similar to Kristoff from Disney's Frozen. **Both are loners. **Both go on a journey with an optimistic princess who they eventually fall in love with (Anna and Poppy). **Both were orphans. **Both are survivalists. **Both are sarcastic and self-absorbed Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Trolls characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Deuteragonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first